Home
by hiirei
Summary: Rumah menurut definisi enam anak keluarga Matsuno. [Todomatsu. Ichimatsu. Karamatsu.]
1. Todomatsu

Home

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

a/n: kenapasayabikinmultichaplagi halo! ini mungkin ada enam part/? saya masih bingung jadi ya gitu wwww harusnya ini oneshot, tapi pas ngetik idenya malah ngembang/? dan kayaknya ancur kalo diketik jadi satu. dan di sini gak ada bl-blan atau semacam incest karena saya mau yang serius dulu /padahalngaco/ oh ya mungkin rada ooc/?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Matsuno terkenal akan keenam anak kembarnya, yang kini sudah berumur sekitar 20 tahunan dan tidak bekerja, yang dari masih sewarna hingga kini menjadi pelangi membuat kehebohan di mana pun mereka berada.

Sejak kecil, enam lelaki itu selalu bersama. Pergi ke sekolah, pulang dari sekolah, membuat keusilan di rumah tetangga, mengerjai teman mereka. Kelihatannya mereka memang akrab, terlebih ketika saat merencanakan _perangkap_ untuk _target_ kejahilan. Namun tak jarang pula ada saat-saat di mana mereka saling melayangkan tinju, mengatakan sumpah serapah dan ejekan, bahkan pernah sampai pergi dari rumah hingga larut hanya karena tidak ingin melihat wajah sang saudara.

Tapi seberapa pun kesal, semarah-marahnya mereka, enam Matsuno tersebut (...).

* * *

 **6\. Todomatsu**

 **i.**

Todomatsu menghentakkan kakinya, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket agar tidak membeku. Matanya terpaku pada jalanan, menatap tajam kerikil-kerikil yang ia tendangi. Pikirannya masih tidak terima dengan ucapan kakak keempatnya tadi.

"Todomatsu tidak peduli pada kita, dia tidak memiliki hati, bukan?"

.

.

 **ii.**

Bukan yang pertama kali ia mendengar ucapan seperti itu keluar dari mulut kelima kakaknya. Terlalu sering malah, hingga ia hilang hitungan berapa kali kata-kata itu ia dengar dalam sehari.

Awal mendengarnya, Todomatsu memang sempat mengelak, membalas dengan nada tinggi bahwa dia tidak seperti itu. Dia juga manusia yang punya hati walau lidahnya memang lebih tajam dari yang lain, dia juga adik yang peduli walau memiliki lima kakak yang sialannya keterlaluan.

.

.

 **iii.**

Dalam hati ia membatin tidak akan pulang hingga esok. Pokoknya tidak mau, tidak ingin pulang dan melihat wajah-wajah yang sama dengannya mengucap kata itu lagi.

Singkatnya, Todomatsu _ngambek._

.

.

 **iv.**

Todomatsu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di pinggir jalan, memastikan bahwa waktu belum menunjukkan tengah malam. (Ia masih ingat untuk pulang sebelum tengah malam, tidak mau kejadian saat ia menang besar di _pachinko_ terulang dan harus lari dari kakak-kakaknya.)

"Aah, dasar lima kakak bodoh," ucapnya dengan tawa kecil, lalu menghela napas panjang.

.

.

 **v.**

Satu tangan ia keluarkan dari saku, dengan ponsel di genggaman. Tombol kunci ditekan, dan kedua matanya harus menyipit ketika cahaya ponselnya terlalu terang untuk dilihat. Melirik pada panel notifikasi, terdapat banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan singkat.

Oh, rupanya profil ponsel miliknya masih dalam keadaan diam. Lupa ia ubah tadi karena terlalu emosi.

.

.

 **vi.**

Jemarinya asik menari pada layar sentuh ponsel, bergerak dari bawah ke atas, bawah ke atas. Maniknya ikut bergerak dari bawah ke atas, menatapi barisan kata-kata yang tertera pada benda tersebut.

Terus menggeser. Bawah ke atas. Bawah ke atas.

Berhenti.

Jemarinya berhenti bergerak, matanya lekat menatap gambar yang kini memenuhi layar. Gambar yang biasa ia lihat sehari-hari, gambar dengan enam orang berwajah sama dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

.

.

 **vii.**

Todomatsu melirik waktu di sudut ponselnya. Belum tengah malam. Beberapa orang juga masih terlihat lalu lalang di depannya.

Mematikan ponsel (serta mengabaikan pesan singkat yang isinya hanya menanyakan keberadaannya), ia memilih untuk menatap titik-titik salju yang turun perlahan, membuat pakaiannya mendapat tambahan warna putih walau tak terlalu ternotis karena bentuknya terlalu kecil.

Ah, saat dulu Karamatsu menemukannya menangis karena diejek hal yang sama juga ... seingatnya waktu itu turun titik-titik salju seperti ini. Ingat sekali betapa ia kesal ketika itu hingga memaki si anak kedua, bagaimana wajahnya basah dan ia bersusah payah menarik ingus, dan si kakak memberikan jaket menyakitkannya agar Todomatsu tidak kedinginan.

(Jujur, walau Karamatsu itu punya selera yang menyakitkan menyangkut gaya berpakaian dan pemilihan diksi kata untuk diucapkan, Todomatsu senang berada di dekatnya karena kebaikan yang tiada habisnya. Dia suka ketika dimanja oleh si kakak biru, dilayani ini-itu.)

.

.

 **viii.**

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Satu pesan masuk.

 **[Sender: Choromatsu-niisan**

 **Pulanglah, waktunya makan malam. Ichimatsu mau meminta maaf. Di mana kau sekarang?]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ix.**

Pukul sepuluh. Todomatsu masih berada di bangku itu, menatap langit yang kini sudah berhenti memberinya titik-titik salju. Pesan dari Choromatsu sudah dibaca, tapi tidak dibalas. Dia masih kesal, belum mau memaafkan begitu saja.

Bukan Osomatsu saja yang ingin menjadi anak satu-satunya, ia pun juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Lebih baik sendiri, dibanding memiliki lima saudara yang hanya membuatnya malu jika bersama teman-temannya semasa sekolah dulu.

Todomatsu mendengus ketika mengingat masa remajanya, dipenuhi oleh keusilan lima kakak yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya. Bahkan beberapa temannya sampai ada yang mengejeknya _orang aneh_.

.

.

 **x.**

Ia ingat Osomatsu bilang akan mengajaknya memancing dengan Karamatsu besok, mengingat ketiganya sudah jarang melakukan hobi mereka tersebut. Ah, dia rindu ketika dulu mereka selalu pergi ke tempat pemancingan setiap sabtu bersama sang ayah, lalu berlomba _siapa yang paling cepat menangkap ikan_.

Todomatsu juga tersenyum ketika ia ingat suatu hari Osomatsu pernah tercebur ke kolam, dan keesokan harinya langsung sakit flu. Semua itu salah dirinya, tak sengaja mendorong sang kakak yang sedang berjongkok untuk memandangi air kolam.

Oh, bukankah Jyushimatsu juga memintanya untuk menemani si kakak bermain ular tangga lagi? Mungkin lebih tepatnya _minta diajari_ bermain ular tangga lagi, karena masih belum paham mengapa dia harus berjalan tiga kotak ke depan atau mengapa kalau pionnya dapat bergerak ke kotak lain saat berhenti pada gambar tangga.

Mengajari Jyushimatsu tentang permainan bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Entah berapa kali ia menaikkan suara setiap kali si kakak membuat kesalahan. Tapi dia selalu mengiyakan ketika kakak kuningnya itu minta diajarkan.

.

.

 **xi.**

Ia bangkit berdiri, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang sudah ia hapal sejak masih kanak-kanak.

Todomatsu sudah merencanakan berbagai hal yang akan ia lakukan ketika sudah sampai di rumah nanti. Pertama, dia harus tetap terlihat marah. Biasanya dengan seperti ini, kakak-kakaknya akan mengabulkan apapun permintaannya asal dia kembali senang.

(Oke, dia akan mengucap syukur dulu karena sudah terlahir sebagai anak bungsu di keluarga Matsuno.)

Kedua, mungkin sedikit membalas perkataan Ichimatsu dengan foto-foto serta video memalukan sang kakak yang ia miliki?

Ah sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Rasanya ia ingin berlari agar cepat sampai rumah.

.

.

 **xii.**

" _Tadaima_ ,"

"Todomatsu! Darimana saja kau? Aku, kakakmu yang sangat menyayangimu, mengkhawatirkan dirimu sejak kau berlari begitu saja."

Diam-diam Todomatsu tersenyum, tingkah kakak keduanya memang menyakitkan, namun di saat bersamaan membuatnya nyaman untuk tahu bahwa ada yang mencemaskannya.

Tiga suara lain ikut terdengar, bersamaan dengan figur mereka yang memakai kaus sesuai warna khas masing-masing. Choromatsu paling berisik, menceramahinya serta bertanya mengapa tidak menjawab panggilan serta pesan sang kakak. Jyushimatsu masih tersenyum seperti biasa, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa si kakak ungu yang menjadi biang masalah sebenarnya sudah mau minta maaf dan menyesali perkataannya. Perkataan Osomatsu sudah tidak terdengar berbicara apa, suaranya kalah dengan adik-adiknya yang lain.

.

Bagi Todomatsu, inilah _rumah_ , rumahnya.

.

.

 **xiii.**

Rumah menurut Todomatsu mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dari apa yang ada di mesin pencarian internet. Rumah; tempat yang membuatmu merasa nyaman, merasa diinginkan, dan ada orang yang mencemaskanmu jika kau pulang larut.


	2. Ichimatsu

Home

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

a/n: ini susunan dan latar waktunya acak, bukan dari yang termuda hingga tertua, dan kalau kemarin bersalju sekarang mungkin malah musim panas =)) /dasarabsurd/ serta terima kasih atas _fav/follow/review(s)_! kemungkinan fik ini hanya akan saya lanjut setiap sabtu/minggu, _but who knows_ siapa tau saya punya banyak tugas dan malah ngerjain ini :'") /janganheh/

.

.

.

.

 **4\. Ichimatsu**

 **a.**

Pintu dibanting untuk menutup, kemudian kakinya langsung melangkah pergi menuju pintu utama. Sandal ungu dipakainya, dan ia langsung keluar dari rumah setelah mulutnya mengeluarkan decihan kasar. Telinganya mengabaikan panggilan Choromatsu, lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk menyapa kawan-kawan kucingnya.

Masa bodoh dengan saudara-saudaranya. Ia tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Oh, terlebih lagi pada Karamatsu.

.

.

 **b.**

Menjadi anak keempat membawa kesan buruk tersendiri bagi Ichimatsu Matsuno. Pikiran tentang dirinya yang merupakan _sampah_ seringkali melintasi benak. Dia bahkan sudah tidak lagi peduli untuk mencari teman sejak memasuki jenjang menengah atas.

Teman? Bukankah mereka hanya akan meninggalkanya di saat ia kesusahan dan datang kembali padanya di saat mereka butuh bantuan?

.

.

 **c.**

Kedua mata yang hanya terbuka setengah menatap salah satu gang buntu tempat ia biasa menjenguk kucing-kucing jalanan. (Tempat ia biasa menggumamkan tentang kekesalannya terhadap saudara-saudaranya di rumah.) Sepi, tidak ada seekor pun.

 _Cih_ , lalu dia harus mengalihkan pikirannya pada apa?

.

.

 **d.**

Memiliki pribadi yang tertutup bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, menurut Ichimatsu. Tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya dengan benar, pikiran buruk yang selalu menghantuinya serta membuat ia mengurungkan segala niat untuk berbicara pada orang lain, dan—untuk kasusnya—dicap memiliki aura yang suram.

"Sesekali tersenyumlah, Ichimatsu- _niisan_." Ia ingat sekali dulu adik bungsunya pernah mengatakan hal itu.

 _Ugh_ , tentu dia dapat tersenyum, bahkan tersenyum seperti Jyushimatsu juga dia mampu. Hanya saja ... di saat ia kira senyumnya sudah cukup lebar untuk terlihat, orang-orang justru menganggap ekspresi yang dibuatnya _mengerikan_.

.

.

 **e.**

(Dan _point_ sebelumnya merupakan salah satu dari puluhan alasan mengapa ia berhenti berusaha untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Siapa yang tahan dikira mengerikan? Bukan Ichimatsu, maaf saja.)

.

.

 **f.**

Dengusan dihembuskan, kedua tangannya memeluk erat lutut di depan dada, matanya menatap aspal yang diserang bulir-bulir air deras dari langit.

Dingin. Dia ingin _pulang_.

Meneduh di dalam kardus yang sempit di saat hujan memang bukan hal terbaik, badannya harus ditekuk sana-sini agar muat pada tempat sekecil itu. Namun apa boleh buat, dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Tidak ada tempat meneduh di sekitar situ, dan rasanya ia beruntung sekali melihat satu kardus kosong tidak terpakai.

Aah, apa yang dia katakan selama ini terbukti benar. Di sebelah kardus yang ia tempati adalah sebuah tempat sampah. Bukankah ia sering mengatakan dirinya merupakan _sampah_? Sampah yang tidak memiliki harapan hidup.

Suara hujan lama-kelamaan membuatnya mengantuk.

.

.

 **g.**

Bukan sekali duakali Ichimatsu berharap dirinya dapat menjadi Jyushimatsu. Err, mungkin tidak benar-benar menjadi _Jyushimatsu_ , namun setidaknya dapat tersenyum lebar seperti adiknya. (Lagipula wajah mereka identik, pasti dia bisa memimiki senyum tersebut, kan?)

Jyushimatsu, si adik kuningnya yang cerah bagai matahari itu hidup seakan tidak memiliki beban seperti orang kebanyakan. Tidak memikirkan hal rumit, tidak mengkritiknya dengan mengatakan hal buruk padanya, dan dapat membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya—setidaknya—ikut tersenyum.

Mengapa keinginannya menjadi seperti sang adik terdengar mustahil?

.

.

 **h.**

Omong-omong soal senyuman, ada satu kakak yang membuatnya kesal tiap kali melihat wajah itu membentuk lengkungan di bibir. Mereka kembar, dan entah sihir mana yang membuat wajah sang kakak jadi menyebalkan di matanya.

Namun walau begitu, dia juga ingin menjadi seorang Karamatsu Matsuno. Kakaknya yang satu ini punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Sudah berjuta kali dibilang menyakitkan pun tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri, dengan senyuman menyebalkan, dan kata-kata sialan yang selalu diucapkannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Ichimatsu," ucap si kakak bodoh itu. Atau terkadang memakai bahasa Inggris.

Percaya padanya? Percaya padanya untuk melakukan apa?

.

.

 **i.**

Semenyebalkannya Karamatsu, adik bungsunya lebih sialan lagi.

Dimulai dengan tingkahnya yang mirip seorang perempuan, hingga kata-katanya yang terlalu tajam untuk didengar. Ichimatsu pernah menimpali suatu hari, mengatakan agar Todomatsu berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara. Namun, bukankah dia tidak punya hati? Pantas saja kata-kata menusuk perasaan itu dengan mudah diucap si adik.

Dari lima saudara yang ia punya, mungkin dia lebih sering adu mulut dengan Todomatsu. Jarang sih, jadi yang lain tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Tapi kerap terjadi, dan membuatnya merasa sebagai kakak yang jahat.

(Karena ia pikir lagi, mungkin saja adiknya itu punya alasan tersendiri akan kelakuannya tersebut.)

.

.

 **j.**

"Ichi-Ichimatsu,"

Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Telinganya sudah tidak lagi mendengar suara hujan.

"Ichimatsu," panggil suara itu lagi, dan sebuah tangan terjulur di hadapannya. Ketika ia sedikit mendongak, yang ia lihat adalah sosok berjaket merah dengan wajah yang sama dengannya. (Minus cengiran bodoh itu.)

Tanpa menjawab atau mengatakan apapun, ia menerima uluran tangan itu. Dalam hati kesal karena ia harus pulang secepat ini dan kembali bertemu empat wajah yang identik dengannya.

.

.

 **k.**

Pakaiannya basah, meneduh di kardus tidak menjamin tubuhnya akan tetap kering. Angin kencang yang berhembus juga sama sekali tidak membantu, malah membuatnya bergidik kedinginan.

Dingin.

Namun rasanya tidak sedingin tadi saat ia berada di dalam kardus itu, memeluk lutut, sendirian. Tidak dingin, karena sekarang ada yang mengajaknya bicara dan menggenggam tangannya dengan kehangatan.

.

.

 **l.**

Ichimatsu memang suka menyendiri, namun bukan berarti dia senang dengan perasaan kesepian.

Dan baginya, tempat di mana ada orang-orang yang mengajaknya berbicara dan dapat mengusir rasa kesepian, serta memberinya rasa kehangatan itu hanyalah satu; rumah.


	3. Karamatsu

Home

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **Warning: suicide attempt/percobaan serta pemikiran untuk bunuh diri.**

.

.

.

.

 **2\. Karamatsu**

 **1.)**

Menghela napas, Karamatsu melepas kacamata hitamnya. Kedua mata menatap ke arah aliran air yang mengalir lumayan deras di bawah jembatan tempat ia berada walau tidak terlalu jelas karena hari sudah malam.

Pikirannya berisi tiga kata; lompat atau pulang?

.

.

 **2.)**

Karamatsu selalu tersenyum.

Karamatsu selalu lari menjauh dari kelima saudaranya jika ia ingin menangis.

Karamatsu selalu berusaha membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya senang.

(Dengan begitu ia harap niatan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya ini hanya dirinya yang tahu.)

.

.

 **3.)**

Ini bukan percobaan pertama kali yang ia lakukan. Sudah beribu-ribu kali pikiran untuk bunuh diri hadir di benak, berjuta-juta kali ia mencoba menenangkan diri dalam hati, dan entah berapa kali ia kehilangan harapan hanya untuk kembali memaksakan diri membuat senyuman.

Biasanya ia selalu membuat alasan untuk dirinya sendiri, mengatakan bahwa mungkin besok kelima saudaranya itu akan berubah dan dunianya dapat membaik. Dia selalu mengurungkan niatnya.

(Namun sepertinya kali ini dia tidak lagi sanggup meyakinkan diri bahwa _semua akan baik-baik saja_.)

.

.

 **4.)**

 **Apa dengan mengganti gaya berpakaian dapat merubah pandangan orang lain terhadapku?**

Pertanyaan itu sering sekali muncul, bahkan pernah ia lakukan dua kali. Namun hasilnya pun sia-sia, padahal dia sudah mencoba mengikuti nasihat dari si adik bungsu—yang menurutnya paling mengerti cara berpakaian _tidak-menyakitkan._

Yang kedua kali, dia berusaha hanya memakai _hoodie_ biru yang sama dengan kelima saudaranya, dipadu dengan bawahan berwarna biru tua—bukan, bukan yang ada bahan mengkilaunya—panjang, sepatu dengan warna serupa. Tidak memakai kontak lensa, tidak terus menerus menyisir rambutnya, serta menyimpan cermin kesayangannya dalam tumpukan baju.

Tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Telinganya tetap mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang membuat hatinya nyeri. Matanya tetap menangkap lirikan jijik dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

(Dan pikirannya terus menerus menyuruhnya untuk pergi, meninggalkan dunia ini.)

.

.

 **5.)**

Karamatsu merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana. Tombol kunci ditekan, membuatnya sedikit berjengit karena cahaya dari layar ponselnya yang terlalu terang.

Tidak ada pesan. Tidak ada panggilan tak terjawab.

.

.

 **6.)**

Dia sayang, sangat sayang pada kelima saudaranya. Dia berusaha menjadi kakak dan adik yang baik. Dia ingin membantu mereka jika diperlukan dan menjadi seseorang yang diandalkan.

(Dia pikir dengan begitu, saudaranya yang lain akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.)

.

.

 **7.)**

Pukul delapan.

Karamatsu ingin pulang.

.

.

 **8.)**

(Tapi pulang berarti dia akan kembali memaksakan diri untuk bersikap _baik-baik-saja_. Pulang berarti dia kembali menjadi Karamatsu yang menyakitkan, yang tidak disukai kelima saudaranya, yang dianggap tidak ada.

Pulang berarti dia kembali berharap pada sesuatu yang kelihatannya mustahil. Pulang berarti dia kembali menorehkan luka pada hatinya sendiri.)

Pulang. Lompat. Pulang. Lompat.

Karamatsu tidak dapat memilih.

.

.

 **9.)**

Karamatsu bersenandung tanpa sadar. Kedua matanya menatap kosong kedua tangan yang memegang pembatas jembatan. Telinganya mengacuhkan suara ponselnya yang menandakan satu pesan masuk. (Untuk apa? Tidak mungkin itu saudaranya. Paling-paling hanya operator yang mengumumkan promo.)

Tak lama, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini menandakan panggilan masuk, namun tetap ia acuhkan. Tangannya tak beralih pada saku, kedua matanya bahkan tidak melirik sama sekali. Mungkin hanya salah sambung, kelima saudaranya tak mungkin menelpon dirinya, bukankah mereka membenci mendengar suaranya?

(Dia berhenti bersenandung ketika menyadari bahwa nada yang ia lantunkan berasal dari lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan bersama Jyushimatsu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja mengingat bahwa ia sempat tertawa, tersenyum, dan merasa bahagia bersama saudaranya membuat ia ingin pulang.)

.

.

 **10.)**

Pernah suatu hari ketika mereka, enam bersaudara Matsuno, masih berada di jenjang sekolah menengah atas, Choromatsu mengajaknya bicara. Berdua saja, di ruang santai ketika keempat saudara lainnya belum kembali ke rumah.

Karamatsu ingat sekali, sore hari saat ia baru saja pulang lalu ia mengumumkan kedatangannya dan disambut oleh adik pertamanya. Choromatsu memintanya untuk duduk, menaruh buku tugas yang tadi dipegangnya, dan menatap Karamatsu dengan kedua manik kecilnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berakting seperti ini?"

(Sampai sekarang pun pertanyaan Choromatsu belum terjawab.)

.

.

 **11.)**

Rumah katanya adalah sebuah tempat di mana ada orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu, terlebih jika kau belum pulang ketika waktu sudah larut. (Namun untuk Karamatsu, tidak ada yang peduli padanya walau ia diculik. Jadi apakah tempat ia tinggal juga disebut rumah?)

Rumah katanya tempat yang membuat diri kita nyaman, tempat yang penuh akan kehangatan dan kasih sayang. (Tak jarang Karamatsu diacuhkan, dibiarkan walau terluka sehabis jatuh dari atap, dan sekalinya mendapat perhatian itupun karena ingin meminjam uangnya atau sekedar melampiaskan amarah padanya.)

Karamatsu tidak mengerti. Rumah itu sebenarnya apa?

.

.

 **12.)**

Pukul sebelas.

Ada empat panggilan lagi yang masuk ke ponselnya. Pertama dari rumah, lalu Choromatsu, dan sisanya Osomatsu. Ia mengangkat keempat-empatnya, mendengar pertanyaan yang sama: kau ada di mana? Lalu ia memberi alasan ini-itu yang sekiranya dipercaya saudaranya. Mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan hanya menyuruhnya untuk cepat pulang, rumah akan dikunci setelah tengah malam.

Pesan dari adik bungsunya juga ia baca, dibalas disertai oleh emotikon-emotikon yang dianggapnya keren.

(Pikirannya masih belum memutuskan. Pulang, lompat, pulang, lom—)

.

.

 **13.)**

"Karamatsu!"

Teriakan itu membuatnya menoleh, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat si pemilik suara. Karamatsu menegakkan tubuhnya, bergerak untuk berdiri menghadap kakak pertamanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, di saat waktu mulai malam, dan angin dingin menerpa tubuhmu, kakakku tersayang?"

Si kakak mengerutkan hidungnya ketika mendengar perkataannya, namun tetap terkekeh kecil sembari mengusap hidungnya dengan telunjuk. Langkahnya berhenti ketika jarak di antara dia dan Karamatsu hanya tinggal satu langkah kaki.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Sudah malam, ayo pulang."

Satu tangan terjulur, membuat ajakan yang baru saja terucap tidak dapat ditolak. Si Matsuno biru terlihat tidak yakin, hanya menatap juluran tangan tersebut sambil sesekali mencuri lirik ke wajah kakaknya.

Pulang ... atau tetap lompat?

.

.

 **13.)**

Sebuah tangan merangkul pundaknya, suara kekehan itu terdengar jelas di telinga. Sedari tadi tatapannya tertuju pada kedua kakinya, menunduk, tidak mau menatap hal lain.

Kalau boleh jujur, Karamatsu memang tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kelima adik terhadap dirinya selama ini. Siapa yang suka diacuhkan? Dianggap tidak ada?

Walau begitu, dia sayang—sangat sayang—pada keluarganya. Hanya terkadang perlakuan mereka benar-benar keterlaluan dan dia tidak dapat menerimanya seperti biasa. Terkadang dia terlalu memikirkan hal berlebihan, hingga dia melupakan bahwa kelima saudaranya tetap peduli, tetap sayang padanya bagaimanapun juga.

Semua orang punya cara berbeda mengekspresikan perasaannya, bukan? Begitu juga dia, ayah ibunya, serta kelima saudaranya.

Juluran tangan Osomatsu ia terima, senyuman kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan si kakak memang sederhana, hanya mengajaknya untuk pulang, tidak menanyakan hal bertele-tele seperti _apa yang kau lakukan di jembatan saat tengah malam seperti ini?_

Sederhana, namun cukup untuk membuatnya mengurungkan kembali niat untuk lompat dari jembatan tersebut.

.

.

 **17.)**

Rumah menurut Karamatsu?

Dia juga masih mencari arti rumah dan masih berpikir apakah tempat tinggal yang didiaminya kini dapat disebut rumah.

Tapi untuk sementara ini, rumah menurutnya adalah tempat pertama yang terlintas di pikiranmu untuk kembali setelah melalui hari yang berat, ketika menghadapi pilihan yang sulit, dan—untuk Karamatsu pribadi—adalah sumber masalahnya berasal.


End file.
